Lucerys Targaryen
by Gyrian Martell
Summary: Basically, he's the twin brother to Jon Snow, but instead of having black hair. He took the Targaryen features, and is left at the Tower of Joy, as Eddard couldn't risk him being discovered by Robert. He is found by an old man,Jorden, and his son. Lucas. Lucerys is an OC and I hold no rights to the series, nor the characters GRRM made for this world.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, those people that we ambushed. They seemed like they were'nt commoners."  
"Ah, would you shu' up 'lready, i'm tired of you bickering."  
"I'm just trying to stay alive." They red headed young man told the old man. They walked away from the 2 dead bodies that lied there, and towards a tower. "We didn't ambush them ,they died there." The old man said. "You know, Jorden, your grey hairs are making you old and stupid." The red head said, booming a laugh as they opened the tower door. "Okay, Lucas, please take the lead. Since your so much younger than me." Jorden said, stepping to the side, his back against the stone wall. Lucas smiled, and gladly took the lead. The searched all the rooms, until they heard a cry. "Is that a babe?" Lucas looked over at Jorden, listening for it. Another cry is heard, as Jorden runs off. Lucas turns around, and follows his companion. They reach a room, where a bed is bloody, and a babe is on the bed. Jorden stands there, staring at the babe, where as Lucas walks up to the babe. The babe stared Lucas in the eyes, as Lucas stared back. "White hair, deep violet eyes." His voice trailed. "Someone must've left him here, we're close to the Daynes. They have those features." Jorden said walking up to Lucas, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We might be bandits, but i'll have no part of killing, nor leaving this child here." Jorden picked the babe up, "You know, if I was smart I would leave him here, but I'm old and stupid." The old man let out a laugh as he left the tower. Lucas stayed, kneeling on the ground to find a piece of parchment. 'Lucerys Targaryen, twin to Jon Targaryen, sons of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon being born first, is the Rightful king, Jon Targaryen first of his name.' Lucas folded the parchment and searched the rest of the room, looking for clues, but alas only found the bed full of winter roses mixed in with blood. The young red head eventually found his companion outside the tower, sitting on a rock with the babe. The old man let out a laugh, as the babe grabbed his fingers. "You know, you were like this one day." Lucas figured he's be a smart ass about things. The young man knelt next to the two figures on the ground. Knights. No, they had armour but it wasn't amour that I'd ever seen. "Old man, what or who is this armour for?" The man stood, and walked on over. "That's..." His voice trailed off as he stared at it. "That's Northman armour son." The grey haired man said, walking back to the rock. "We need to get out of here."  
"But why are there Northerners down in Dorne?"  
"We don't need to know that, they're dead, we're going to be next if we don't leave right now."  
"Father, we need to know who or what these people did!" Lucas screamed in frustration. "You don't ever listen, your an ignorant piece of shit. Give me the babe, i'm going to Starfall." The old man stared at him. Eventually giving him the babe. "Son, be careful, I'll be back at camp." The old man said, losing his voice, as he trailed down the path. Lucas started his walk, through the mountain path. Staring at the babe, trying to understand why he found this thing. "Lucerys Targaryen..." He said, as the babe stared at the red head, intently. Not making any noise, or moving that much. "Your a quiet one. I like that, looks like we'll be companions for a short travel. I don't know what this place looks like, but hopefully we find it. You'll need a wetnurse." Lucas stared down the path, all the sand. The mountains casted a great shadow of the pass, it was good to be out of the sun. More comfortable for the travel, tho it wouldn't last long, the shade that is, but It was good for now. "We'll have to steal a horse when we reach the next town, so don't tell anyone we did. I'll have to rename you aswell.." Lucas thought for a while, steadily getting sand in his boots. "What about we just call you, Lu for short?" The babe seemed to smile at that. "Well, it's a long journey, and i'll probably run to the next town so we can get a horse, just don't move. Wait, you can't." Lucas laughed at himself, making into a spring.

The horse was brown, with a nice mane of hair. Someone had braided it, but it's mine now. Lu, was still in Lucas' arms. Sleeping, thank the gods he hasnt cried yet. It's starting to get dark now. So, Lucas kicked the horse, and it sprinted into what seemed to be the unknown darkness, "Alright, finally to Starfall." Lucas whispered to himself, over the hooves hitting the sand. He reached a hand over the horses neck, and brushed him while he ran. Strong horse, bred for the heat. The wind blew his red hair back, it wasn't that long. It only reached to his neck. The stars and the babe were his only companions, as he made his way to Starfall.

Starfall, was bigger than expected. Guards stood outside the gates, as a host was leaving. Lucas studied them, two of the men wore the same armour as the tower guards. Reigning his horse, he hid the babe within his arms, and waited for them to leave, as he circled around them finally reaching the gate. "I'm here to have access to the Lord here." Lucas asked the guards, who merely laughed at him before opening the gates. The horse trotted inside, to reveal the royal party already standing here. "Ah, my Lord. I don't think I know your name." I said, looking at the man of white hair. "I'm Lord Ulrick, father of the Sword of the Morning." Ah so this is who this is. "Lord Ulrick, may we speak in private?" Lucas thought, as Ulrick nodded. He dismounted his horse, and kept the babe covered. When they reached his chambers, here is when he presented the babe. "Lord Ulrick, I found this babe in Princes Pass. He has Silver hair and deep Viloet eyes, I know not anyone else who can take him." Lucas said placing the babe on the desk. Lord Ulrick, studied the babe. "I'm guessing you know not of what happened, or who this babe is for." At this time, he reached into his pocket, and presented him with the parchment. Ulrick studied this as he did the babe, and eventually sighed. "I can't keep the babe, I can get you a wetnurse and send you on your way." Was all he said. "Are you kidding me?" Lucas said picking the babe back up. "Lord Eddard Stark has just come here with his twin, he told me that he left Lucerys there because he couldnt keep him safe." Lucas was at disbelief. "I can't raise him, I'm only six and teen!" Lucas said rasing his voice at the Lord, who stared at him patiently. "I recommend dropping the babe off somewhere, mayhaps at a brothel than." Lucas thought for a second, why thought. That's terrible. "You know what Lord Ulrick, fuck you!" Lucas said, not carrying if he sent his swords after him. He had one of his own. The red head, turned around and stormed out fo the room to find a young girl standing there in front of him. "I'm Yeli, Ulrick summoned me to his chambers, he needed a wetnurse." Lucas studied the girl, young yes. Attractive, yes. Everything. "You come with me, now." He said, grabbing the girl and running back to the stables. "Grab you a horse, and follow me." He said as the young girl ran to a horse, as he mounted his own. With her trotting to his side, they were off. Back to the tower.

Lucas dismounted staring at the girl coming up next to him. He went over to her and handed the babe to her, who immediately starting feeding him. This girl was pretty. Brown hair, going down to her waist, straight. As her eyes, were big and blue, like an ocean. She was small, short for her beauty. A desert flower, blooming. Lucas stared at her, as he pulled the horses to a tree, and tied them up so they could rest. He walked back over to her, sitting on the rock across from her. "Is this your kid?" She asked looking at the red head. He shook his head no, as it wasn't his. "If your to be the wetnurse you must know, it's Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's child, with Lyanna Stark, twin to Jon Targaryen." He said, studying her face. Horror, and shock filled her like a cup of wine. "You'll be staying with us, making sure he has been fed and what not. Whenever he comes of age, where he can eat and drink on his own, you may leave or stay to see him grow. I will not force you to stay." Lucas said, with a hint of pride in his chest. She studied the babe, than looked at him. "I'll decide soon." She said, humming a song.


	2. Ned's Choice

He climed the tower steps. Reaching the room of his sister. He can still remember what happened. She held one babe, with black hair and grey eyes. Another babe, was pure Rhaegar. Being held by the maester there. He promised to keep them safe. He just couldn't take the child with pure valyrian features with him to the North, how would he explain that. It's against his honor of leaving the child there, but it was the best choice. It haunts him at night, every night. His only comfort is Catelyn, who knows nothing of what had happened there. He can still remember what Howland had said. "Leave the Valyrian babe and take the Northern one." He looks back onto it, and regrets his decision. But, it was for the better. Robert, would've killed the child immediately. He could've dyed his hair for the rest of his life, but how would he explain to the child of his hair, or his eyes. He couldn't get rid of his eyes. When he reached the Lord Dayne. He begged him to go get the child, he promised he would. But, a raven came soon after saying the babe was nowhere to be found. Taken by a man named Lucas. He refused to take the child from Lucas, only because of his attitude towards him. He didn't imprison him, only for the babe. He let him go, hoping for the best. The worst choice in his life, was this. He was suprised the lad didn't get imprisoned. _I would've imprisoned him, and taken the babe._ He always told himself, but he wasn't in that situation. Lord Dayne had earned his upmost respect for doing that. His only resolution to being able to comfort his self, is it needed to be done. Wherever the child is now, I pray, to the Old Gods and the New. That he is safe, and stays out of harm's way.


	3. Chapter 2

Lu woke up, with the trees blocking his view of the sky. He liked to sleep outside, felt more comfortable, even if his father said it was forbidden to do so. Lu, slowly sat up, and grabbed his white tunic, brown breeches, and black riding boots. He dressed himself, as the leaves fell from the trees from the slight wind blowing. The breeze felt nice, a change from all the heat they usually get. Lu, tying up the two lines in his v neck, white linen, tunic, moved his head in a circle. He didn't get a chance to look at the little grove he took shelter in from the night. It had been to dark to study it, but now. It looked beautiful. The grass was green, and wild. With the trees growing high, hanging on each other for support to reach the sun. Flowes, popped up randomly around him, with a patch of them in a corner, near a huge boulder. The wind seemed to always calm him down, his white hair flew in it, and covered his face. It was down to his shoulders, a little past it. He'd sometimes let his mother braid it for him. A stick broke, as he turned around to see what the cause of it was. A dog, came walking out, and stared at him. A fairly, small dog. Not a hound, or anything like that. But, a house dog. Or whatever they call them small dogs. He was of good size, but wasn't as big as a hound. His fur, was different colors, favouring blonde over black, and brown over blonde. The dog stared at the white haired man, standing there with intent to find out what will happen. The dog let out a bark, than trotted over to the flower bed and laid down in it. _Interesting._ Lu, thought slowly walking to the dog, than upon reaching it squatting to see it closely. The dog, seemed to realize he was there, and opened his eyes. Purple eyes, met a blue and brown eye. The dog barked again and went back to sleep. Lu shrugged at this, and went back to where he had slept for the night sitting on the grass. He reached out for a flower close to him. A rose. It brought off a good smell, something nice and needed. It was peaceful being out here, where everything is green. It brings happiness. Lu, took the rose in hand, and decided to head back to his parents. Upon walking out of the small grove, he turned to see the dog was following him. He let out a small laugh, and shrugged letting it follow him.

"Lu, where have you been!" A red headed man, came up to the white haired man, scolding him. "Don't worry father, I was in the grove." He said, walking past him to his mother. She was beautiful, he would admit. Brown hair, big blue eyes. He got close to her, and held out the rose for her. She blushed, and took it. "Thank you, darling." She said, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Who's this?" She said, kneeling down in the grass next to the mutt. "I don't know, he was my companion in the grove, mother." Lu, said kneeling down with his mother, as his red headed father walked up to the duo. "I've seen this dog before, hunting. He's quite good for his size." Lucas said, smiling at the pup who was licking his wifes hand. Sure, their marriage wasn't done officially by a Septon, but they knew in their hearts, their love built a wall around their hearts. "I guess he's taken a liken' to you son." Lucas said, letting out a laugh before grabbing his bow and making off into the woods. "Lu, would you like to run into town with me?" His mother said, standing up, dusting the grass and twigs off her knees. Lucerys nodded, and went to her tent. She grabbed brown dye, and pressed it to his hair, slowly changing the color. This happened everytime, so he can go amongst others in towns, they didn't bother about the eyes, as he always said he was a bastard from house Dayne. It was a believable story, as his mother said they were true, concluded why they dye his hair brown. As his mothers is brown. "Alright, we're good to go. What part of town would you like to go to? I'll probably be going talk to some merchants and bargain for some food, or some clothes." She said walking out the tent, and to a path out of the woods, with Lucerys on her tail. "I'll probably go see the smiths, or something like that." Lucerys said with her mom smiling. "You're always going to be fascinated with knights and what not, aren't you?" She asked the now brown haired man, walking by her side. "One day, maybe i'll enter a tourney, and win. I'll name you as my Queen of Love and Beauty mother." With that the brown haired woman, smiled widly, imagining that. They walked in silence, as the tree tops covered the path, with leaves being on the ground, getting pushed into the dirt with each step. It was nice, this little grove they had to themselves. The villagers didn't know what part of the grove they were in, nor did bandits come near them. This time, walking to the village, Lucerys always thought about what he will do. One day, he went to town determined to buy a sword, instead of buying the sword, he stole the sword than lost it in a creek the following day. Another time, he met this young girl, and stole a kiss from her, not knowing she had told her father. That was probably, the fastest he's ever ran in his whole life. He let out a small laugh, thinking of the town he practically, grew up in. The boys his age, were welcoming of him, and they shared gossip with him about the things going on in the small village.

Soon, they reached it. Lu and his mother parted ways, as she went to the market, and he went to the smiths. Upon reaching one of the smiths, his regular smith, the smith looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, Lu, so nice to see you again. How's your father, Lucas?" He asked, looking up at him while hammering a sword. "He's good, and you Mikken?" Lu asked him staring at his lock, that was drenched in sweat and now dropping to his full grown beard. "I'm good, thank the gods." He said, as he shoved the sword into the water. "My son's out at the stables helping Peter with the horses today." He said smiling at me. I nodded my thanks and made my way to the stables to find my friend. "Okay, so today you'll be brushing the horses, and restacking their hay." Peter told the young, blonde headed and blue eyed boy. He was shorter than me, but way better with charming everyone. He could've worked in a brothel and had any customer he wanted, women and men. The purpled eyed boy, walked up to the blonde haired boy. Lu tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around Lu smiled. "Louis!" Lu said, as the blue eyed boy, hugged him. "It's been a while since you've came into town. What was that about?" He said, than staring behind Lu. "See you've got a friend." Louis said, turning around and continuing to brush a horse. Lu, turned around and saw the mutt, with his tongue out wagging his tail at the young boy. The brown haired boy, smiled, knelt down, and patted his companions head. "Have you 'eard Lu?" He shooked his head, letting him continue. "There's to be a Tourney in King's Landing, it's only a ride away from here." He said puffing his chest out. "I'm going to enter as a mystery knight." Lu let out a laugh. "Have you ever jousted before?" Peter shook his head. "It can't be that 'ard." He said brushing the horse. "Do you want to come with me?" He said, than continuing. "Peter, already said I can use one of these horses, im sure he'll let you aswell. You've helped him alot in the stables before." Peter said smiling. "My father said, he'll let me use some old armour, we have alot of it you can have some aswell." Lu smiled this time, and patted his friend on the back. "Pick me out a horse, and I'll pick us out the armour?" Lu and Peter shared a laugh. "Wait, what about lances?" Lu asked his friend, who turned around. "The coins i'm going to make today should give us enough to buy some." He said smiling. Lu, nodded at his friend. "When's the Tourney exactly?" Lu asked his friend again. "Two weeks, from today. We can gather up our stuff today and head out." He said, than adding. "By the time we get there, the tourney would start within a couple days." Peter smiled wildly. "I'll go see your father, i'll be trying on armour, and find you some." Lucerys said, before turning and running to Mikken, with the mutt running at his heels. He was fast for his size. The town was fairly small. It was a nice town, most everybody knew everyone. They knew my father really well, as he would hunt deer and bring them in here to sell for them. They liked my mother, she liked to talk to everyone and help. They knew me, because I did odd jobs around the town, from helping the guards, to shoveling the shit out of the stables. It wasn't nice, but this town was his, and he liked it. Soon, he reached the smithery, with Mikken smiling. "So, I see my son has told you about the tourney. Armour's in the back 'ere." He said, opening a door. Lu nodded to him, and ran into the room, with the mutt slowly stepping into the forgery, and than into the door which led to the armour. Lu, picked up piece, by piece of armour, Gauntlets, to Helms, to Chest plates, to boots. Nothing really stood out, until he found it. A chestplate with a Seven pointed star. _I'll be the Mystery Knight of the Seven._ He thought, to see the dog pawing at a chestplate. He quickly shook the idea of that stupid name, and went over to his dog. He removed the cloth over it and revealed the armour. It was bronze chest plate, with a Shadow Cat prowling over a Mountain. _This, is the one._ He thought, as he grabbed it, a helm and all the other stuff he needed before putting it into a bag. He, did the same thing for Peter, but instead picked him a chesplate with a smith's hammer on it. It seemed fitting for the young boy. He picked out his helm, and everything he had, putting it into a seperate bag. He threw the bags over his shoulder's, and walked outside, nodding the Mikken. "Thank you!" Lucerys said, running off to the stables. He got there, and saw Peter was done doing his business. "Aye, I got you a horse here, named Rose." He said proudly. "I named her myself." Lu let out a laugh and threw him his bag of armour. "First, we need to find my mother and tell her where i'll be." Lu said, mounting his horse, and kicking off to the market, with Peter and the mutt on his tail. Soon, he saw her. The most gorgous woman in the market. Alot, of people told him he took after his mother, but than why would he have white hair, and not brown. "Mother!" Lucerys hollered across the market. She turned wide eyed, to see him atop a horse. She slowly made her way to the boy, and his dog, with his friend. "Lu, what are you doing?" She asked. "Me and Peter, are going to King's Landing to enter a Tournament." Lu said proudly, as everyone in the Market started cheering. "I shall be the Shadow Cat, as Peter, is the Smith's Son." The people chanted there names, with the mayor coming out. "Do our town proud, for when you return, you shall be men!" With that everyone cheered again. "Mother please, let me go. I'm four and ten now." Lu whispered to his mother, who walked to his bag hanging off his horse, and put something inside it. "I'll tell your father where you are going, he may not like it, but you are old enough to do what you want. Please come home after?" With that Lu promised to come home, and waved to the city. Lu than suddenly looked at the mutt. "Stay with her." He said pointing to his mother. The mutt simply walked over to her feet, and sat down. _Smart dog._ He thought to himself, before looking back to Peter. He smiled and with that, they kicked their horses off, hearing the town shout their names.

Soon, they slowed down to let their horses get a break. "Who do you think is going to be in this Tournament?"  
"I bet the Knight of Flowers, or even the Kingslayer."  
"How do you expect us to beat them, we haven't ever jousted where as they are knights of noble houses."  
"Live a little Lu!"  
"I'm trying not to die." Lu said laughing with Peter. His blonde hair was shorter than his, but when he laughed everything seemed to light up. He was something else. He wore, something familiar to what I am wearing, but instead wore a black linen tunic. With a sword, in the sheathe and belt. Where as, I had no sword. Father wouldn't ever let me have one, and I lost mine in a creek.  
"So, Lu, I never asked this before, but why do you have Purple eyes?"  
"I'm a bastard of House Dayne."  
"Is your mother and father your actual mother and father?"  
"I...I don't know, I think my mother is my mother, but my father isn't. He hasn't really told me alot about anything really." Peter got quiet. "Please, it doesn't bother me Peter, believe me. I'm a bastard, it's probably a good thing my father left me. I love my mother, with everything in my heart." Lu said smiling wide. Where, Peter looking up at him solemn, seeing his smile, he realized his friend was happy, and returned him with a smile.  
"So, if the Kingslayer is in this Tournament, what do we do?"  
"Umm...unhorse him?"  
"You know that's going to be hard."  
"Well, maybe you won't 'ave to joust 'im. I'll beat 'im with my lance!" Peter boasted about, to no one in peculiar. Lu, could only laugh a this companion. _I'm glad to be sharing these roads with you friend._ He thought, as they made camp and let the horses rest.


	4. Chapter 3

He woke up, with the sun in his eyes. Lu slowly sat up, a repeat of when he slept in the grove. He looked over at his friend, his blone hair sprawled out over the grass. Lu let out a laugh, before nudging his companion to arise. Soon, they both got up and readied themselves. Lucerys, walked over to his brown horse. He patted the side of her neck. _Rose._ He thought, as he mounted up, and was on his way with Peter down the path to King's Landing. They were close now, and with him finding the brown dye a couple days ago, he figured he didn't need it. So, he just put it back, letting Peter see his silver hair. He looked like he had questions, but than realized when I told him. The Daynes had silver hair. I'm guessing that's where I got it from, I love it. It makes me feel, happy. When I dye my hair, it makes me feel like it's not me. Peter, said he wouldn't judge me. Also, said it suited me to have my silver hair, flowing like it does when im atop a horse. He aslo, told me he wished he had my hair.  
Soon, they reached King's Landing. The city was, unexpected, but nonetheless satisfying. The sight of it made a smirk form onto the two lads faces. The gates closest to them had guards posted. They stared at the duo making their way through the gate. As they reached Flea Bottom, this is where they decided where to stay. "So, we can go find a smith, or a room." Peter said to him, as they stopped at a stable to drop the horses off. As they walked through the streets, they came upon a guard. "Ser, where is the smiths?" Lu asked the man, dressed in red and gold armour. "That'll be the street of steel, right down there." The guard pointed in the direction, at which the young men nodded and moved on down the street. "Ah, there's alot of smiths out here." Peter said looking through each stall as they bumped the crowded street. "Your the smith's son, you know which one is the best." Lu said to the blonde hair man, finally coming to his stop. "This one." He said as he went to the man, and ordered the equipment. The Street of Steel they call this. It's true, nothing but Knights and Squires out here, ordering from the smiths. "Alright, I ordered them and they'll be ready tomorrow. Also, got you this." Peter said, handing me a blade. Lu held it up to examine it. It was your average iron longsword, with the scabbard and belt. "Thank you." Lu said to his friend, fastening it around his breeches. They walked through the street, seeing whores, bards, and several other things that some people shouldn't see in broad daylight. Lu saw a tavern ahead, and walked to it hoping his friend was following him. Men laughed and drank as women showed off their bosoms and breasts. "Aye, you have any rooms available?" Peter said to the bartender. Which he nodded and had a maid show us to it. A small room, with two beds, two dressers, and one desk. "Better than living in the woods." Peter said to Lu and laughed. Lu had to smirk at it aswell. It was better than living in the woods. They'd only have to stay here for a couple days until they were able to enter in the tournament. "What if we do win, what do we do." Peter stared at his friend trying to find the answer. "We take the gold and go around the seven kingdoms." His blonde haired friend said standing up. "I'm going down to the bar, care to join me friend?" He said walking to the door. A couple drinks wouldn't hurt. So he followed his friend downstairs, to where they ordered drinks. Betting each time, who could drink more. After alot of drinks, they split ways for the night. While Peter went to the Street of Steal to hopefully talk to the smith's, Lucerys went walk around. He had this time to think, walking in the empty streets, almost empty, about what he will do if he won. Who to name Queen of Beauty, mother isn't here. I don't know any of the nobles here. Maybe Peter will win, if not me. We're not even squires so, we shouldn't be able to enter. But, nameless knights can enter, suprisingly, the Knight of the Laughing Tree, proved to that. He thought of his grandpa, Jorden. He was always trying to get drunk and laugh. He told me one day when I asked him who my family was. _You are my grandson, now fetch me another drink, you one two._ Lu had to smile at that. He died not to long ago, his father took it hard, but never showed his emotions. He rarely did. Whenever I scrapped a knee, he never once turned to me and asked me if I was okay. My mother on the other hand, held my heart. Always, tended to my scraps, cuts, anything you name it. Always kissed my forhead before bed, when I was younger of course. Kind hearted. Suddenly, Lu found himself in a dead end. He turned around to see a figure, standing there. "Hello?" Lu said walking towards him. The figure never moved, instead standing there as if he didn't see the white haired boy. Lucerys stopped in his tracks as the figure came forward, to reveal his face. "So, their true." The man said, staring at Lucerys. The man was bald, fat, you name it. "Do I know you Ser?" Lucerys asked the man who raised a brow. "I'm no knight child, instead im a Spider." He said circling the boy. "Pure image, I heard of the twin, but didn't think he'd come here." He said stopping in front of him. He had a very strange accent. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Lucerys said again, confused and scared. _Were those drinks, no they couldn't have been._ He thought to himself, shrugging it off. "Walk with me?" The man said. He had no reason to really refuse, scared of what might happen if he did, he nodded walking with the man. "I'm Varys, Master of Whisperers. I know who you are, i've been keeping tabs on you and your brother." What is he talking about. I don't have a brother, does he mean Peter? "I don't have a brother, Lord Varys."  
"Oh but you don't know him. Poor lad."  
"I'm sorry, Lord Varys, I'm going to retire for the night." Lucerys said, heart pounding. Varys only nodded, letting the kid run back to his tavern. "Hopefully, he names the right person his Queen and Beauty." Varys let himself chuckle after that.  
"Maybe he knows you." Peter said, sitting in his bed across from him. It's been a couple days, as they have signed up for the Tourney already. He decided to tell him. About the encounter of the night. He instantly regretted it. "I don't know." Lucerys said, putting his head down. "Cheer up, the Tournament is today, lets go get ready." He said walking to his chest, pulling out his bag of armour. Lucerys did the same, and they helped each other strap on the parts. As his blond haired friend, journeyed out the door of they're tavern room. Lucery's sat on the bed, applying brown dye to his long hair. Patiently, until it was all covered.

They rode out from the stables, to the tilts. "This is it aye." Peter said, slapping Lu's shoulder. Peter's laugh was a nervous one. As all the knights showed up, bearing flags of their houses, none of which were recognized by him nor his ally. Soon they called the starting tilts. The Shadowcat nor The Hammer getting called. A young Squire had come up to them earlier, asking what house they were from. "None." Was all Peter had told him. The Squire went away asking questions about why we bore our symbols of our chestplates. Which Peter always sighed at, he didn't like the Hammer on his chest plate. The helm held my hair up within, none of it falling out. Nor my eyes being seen from without. "We're going to lose." Lu told his companion, who put up his hand and grinned. "Let it be known for me losing than." Was all he said as the man called out, "Next up! The Hammer, A mystery knight from the Kingswood!" Cheers roared through out, while the man with the crown was the loudest. Peter rode around the tilt, raising his lance up as his opponent was sitting there putting his helm on. Peter rode to the otherside of the rider, to his end of the tilt. Than with a horn blown, both riders rode towards each other, lowering their lances. With that, Peter dropped his letting his opponent hit him, flying off his horse. Lu jumped off his horse, running towards his friend. "Peter, are you okay?" Lu shouted, taking off his helm and his friends. Peter let out a small laugh. "That fucking hurt..." He said smiling wide. Lu helped his friend to his feet, as people shouted for him. "Even when I lost, they still shout for me?" He asked leaning on Lu, returning to Lu's horse. "I guess so." Lu said, still holding his helm in his hand. "Just don't drop the lance like I did friend. I'll be shouting for you from the stands." He said patting Lu's shoulder walking through mud, to reach the stands. In his armour, he sat down near someone, asked him for a drink, than started laughing with his newly found friends. The now brown haired man walked back to his horse to find a squire holding it for him. "I'm sorry Ser, but I didn't want your horse to run off." He said, staring at Lu. "Sorry, I'm not a knight. Nor have I ever been in a joust." Lu told him suddenly seeing that the Squire widened his eyes. "Your not a knight? You sure look like one, my Knight was disqualified from entering, earning him not letting me squire for him. I would like to squire for you, I can tell you a good trick my Knight taught me for holding a lance. Unlike your friend, you won't drop yours." With that Lu accepted the young kid, making sure to tell him he isn't a knight over and over again. Even if he said it, the Kid he found out named, Horos, never cared, instead looked more excited to tell me the trick. So, when the man called out my name against Renly Baratheon, I was ready to not drop my Lance. "Good luck Lu!" Horos had said, before I rode out to my end, while Renly rode a beautiful horse, he just had old Rose. She was a pretty horse, but nothing compared to Renly's mare. _Okay, grab here. Hold tight here._ Lu continued over and over, holding the lance, the way Horos had told him to. _Hopefully this will work,_ he thought as he looked over the stands, to where the crowd sat. He saw Peter shouted with everyone for 'The Shadowcat' as more shout for Renly. One person, a girl, with fiery red hair. Sat down near an old solemn man. She caught my eye, as for her hair was the only thing different amongst the crowd. With that, I turned my attention to the ride. Pulling the helm onto my head, with the shouts ringing my ears. The man shouted, beggining the joust. Lu spurred his horse onwards, as Renly did the same. Lowering his lance, holding his shield up high. Through the slits of the helm, he could see Renly was late in lowering his lance, landing the impact into his chest. Throwing him from the horse. With that, he rode over to the man, got off his horse, and offered him a hand up. Renly took it, jumpted up, and patted him on the back. Lucerys went back to his horse and got back uptop it. He rode back over to where he was waiting for the rest of the tourney. "Lu!" Peter shouted running towards his direction. "I can't believe it, you know who that was you unhorsed?" He said shouting louder than anything. "That was Lord Paramount of the Stormlands!" He screamed atop his lungs. A look of worry acrossed his face, as Renly suddenly came about them. "I congradulate the man who bested me, as does Ser Loras here." He said shaking my hand. "I'm Ser Renly, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. This is Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers." Lu shook the knights hand, as Peter shook both aswell. "I would like to know the name that Loras will challenge in my honor." With that Peter spoke for him. "This is the Shadowcat!" He said clapping Lu's shoulder, as Loras and Renly laughed. "Aye, the Shadowcat has a name though?" He said smirking from his laughter. "I am Lu. I do not have a surname, my lord." Lu said with his most curtesy. "I wish you luck in the joust to come, Ser Loras?" The black haired, blue eyes man looked to the beautiful knight. "I will be glad to joust you in the coming tilts. A mystery knight!" He shouted clapping Lu's shoulder, as he let out a weak smile. Horos soon came upon them. "Lu, I told you it would work." The kid said, bowing to Renly. "Ah, who is this young lad?" Loras asked, staring at him. "Yeah who is this?" Peter put in. "This is Horos, he is my squire." Lu said, with a hint of pride. "Lu your not even a knight, how can you have a squire." His friend said, jesting. "A none knight, that is a mystery knight?" Renly suddenly stared at him. Loras cutting him off from continuing. "If you best me in the joust, I'll knight you myself. If you lose, you clean my armour for a week." The Ser said, with that Lu shook the knights hand. They walked away as Peter and Horos congradulated the brown haired boy. _Me a knight?_ Was all Lu thought about, before Peter was walking back to the stands to watch the rest of the tilts, and him joining Horos, in more strategies.


End file.
